Chibi Yamis
by Dogsrule
Summary: after Bakura and Marik get mad at Yami. they read a spell to get revenge, but it backfires and turns all three of them into chibis!


**Chibi yamis**

By: Dogsrule

Dogsrule: I'm back with another Yu-Gi-Oh! Story! And to give you the disclaimer is my yami, Patience!

Patience: why do I have to participate in your stupid enjoyment?

Dogsrule: because if you don't I will take away…your Kuriboh collection!

Patience: uh, it's your Kuriboh collection.

Dogsrule: oh yeah! Well in that case. The next fanfiction I write your dueling skill will be worst that mine and your deck be made up of only kuriboh cards. And I'll most probably turn you into a chibi in it too.

Patience: FINE! (Mutters) baka hikari. (Then says) Dogsrule does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did it would be one scary place.

Dogsrule: don't listen to her, she's a killjoy. Anyway here's the fanfiction!



It was a nice, calm beautiful spring day in Domino city Japan. But the peace was soon cut off by a yell through the air, "that's exactly what I mean, Baka Pharaoh!!"

Over in a corner of the park were three people. One had on a school uniform and was wearing what looked like an up-side down pyramid with an Egyptian eye in the middle around his neck, his hair was tri-colored, with most being red and black, and yellow bangs, and his eyes were crimson.

Another stood leaning against one of the many trees in the park, had bronzeish colored skin and his hair was a golden color and sticking straight up, and had violet eyes, he was wearing deep violet cargo pants and a black no sleeve shirt, and he was holding something that looked a little like an axe with the same Egyptian eye in the middle.

The last one, the who did the yelling, had very pale skin, pure white spiked hair with the sides having a bat-eat effect, and dark brown eyes dangerously narrowed. He was wearing all black, black jeans, black t-shirt, and black shoes. The only thing he wore that stood out was a large ring with a pyramid in the middle with the Egyptian eye.

The one with the tri-colored hair, Yami, scoffed, "not my fault you two are always hell-bent on taking over the world but don't have enough sense to not get yourselves beat all the time."

Then the blonde, Marik, said, "anyone would want to take over the world just to hear you shut up about the 'heart of the cards' crap. (A/N: I don't think it's crap I'm just trying to make Marik sound like Marik if that makes any sense at all.) Honestly you make want to puke every time I hear it! So what do you say to that?!"

Yami shrugged and said, "Well for you two, ignorance is your stupidity."

(Patience: hmm…just like Dogsrule. Dogsrule: shut up yami!!)

Then he walked off leaving the two.

After he was gone Bakura yelled, "ARRGH!! He always pisses me off. Ignorance is your stupidity my ass! I'd just like to give him a taste of his own medicine." He paused for the yelled, "Wait that's it! Come on!" then he proceeded to drag Marik back to Ryo's apartment.

"Wait where and why are you trying to drag to?" Marik asked.

Bakura stopped and turned around. "Yeah, your right too much of a risk going back to Ryo's apartment. We could definitely get caught there and then that baka pharaoh will try and stop us. Come on, let's go to the library!" he said after some thinking.

"Why the library? What are you trying to do?" Marik asked with a very confused look on his face.

Bakura gave him a your-an-idiot look and said, "Why getting revenge on the pharaoh of course."

"Oh, ok! Let's go!" then Marik grabbed Bakura's arm and dragged him all the way to Domino City library.

Once inside they went straight the occult section and saw shelves filled with various spell-books and stuff like that. One particular one that caught their eye was a large volume that was pure jet black with bright sliver lettering. So they grabbed that one and snuck out of the library with it, but not before using shadow magic to create an exact copy that they put back on the shelf.

Later they sat in Marik's living room looking at it. But when they first grabbed it they didn't realize that the book was written in entirely German! They could both read Egyptian and Japanese and a tiny bit of English but never even seen German!

So anyway after a little time looking through they found one spell that looked good to them. Then they decided to have Yami cast the spell him self! But then they thought about it and realized that yami would never fall for that.

At that point Malik came in and saw them sitting on the floor looking at a large book, before he said anything they got up and left.

Before they went into the Game shop they disguised themselves as Ryo and Malik and hid their Millennium Items and the spell-book.

The only one inside they saw inside was Yami, Yugi and his grandfather weren't there.

Then Yami walked out of the room into another. At that point Bakura and Marik hurried inside and set up the video camera on the wall facing them. If you're going to get your ultimate revenge you got to record it right? The two learned how to set it up from a oh-so-kind Best Buy employee that they forced.

Then Yami came back in and saw them. "What are you two doing here?"

They both smirked, evilly and Bakura said, "oh nothing. We just have a present for you." Then he pulled out the spell-book and he and Marik read the spell. And all three Millennium Items glowed blindingly while they read:

**Was gewesen war, **

**ist kein Größeres oder Kleines, Klein oder groß **

**Sie werden erfahren Kindheit noch einmal**

Then the room filled with a gray fog and after it subsided and the glow from the Millennium Items disappeared. Sitting there were three little Chibis all about four-years-old. One with Tri-colored hair, another with white hair, and one with gold hair.

The one with tri-colored hair asked, "Hi, I'm Yami! What awe you guys names?"

The white haired one answered, "I'm Bakuwa!"

And the golden hair one said, "And I'm Mawik! I gots an idea let's play tag!"

Ok!" both Yami and Bakura said.

Then they started running around playing tag. At that moment the do opened and Yugi and his Grandfather opened the door and came in carrying an arm load of groceries.



Dogsrule: ohhh…a cliffhanger! What could possibly happen next?

Patience: hikari, sometimes I have to wonder. Am I the yami or are you?

Dogsrule: anyway the spell is the same one I used in Chibi Brothers, but if you never seen it the translation is:

_**What used to be is no more**_

_**Big or Small, Small or big**_

_**You will experience childhood once again**_

Dogsrule: well that's about it. And please review I need a lot of ideas. See ya!


End file.
